Through the Eyes of the Hurricane
by Freyja Elizabeth
Summary: Black Hayate reflects upon the first time Roy came over to Riza's house since Hayate had been adopted. Major lemon, no beastiality. Don't like, don't read. Other than that, it's fairly dirty...So yay. M for strong sexual content. Roy/Riza lemon, Royai.


_AN: Hey everyone! This is my first "lemon" story, so I'll just apologize in advance if it's not completely satisfactory. (Pun totally intended.) ;D It's Roy/Riza, of course. There is no bestiality...That'd be gross. Sorry if that's what you were looking for. Try somewhere else. Also, if you're going to read and review my story, I want you to understand that THIS IS LEMON, and if you don't like reading it, then by all means, DON'T. I don't want to have countless flames in the reviews going on about, "This is disgusting, bla bla." You've been warned. Now, a well-earned critique is different. "Well-earned" being the key phrase. Now that I've ranted, go ahead and read my story! I know you want to!_

_-Freyja_

* * *

><p>Black Hayate had a simple life. His owner was strict, but compassionate, and she treated him well. She'd even let him sleep on her bed with her at night. Well, most of the time, anyway. Sometimes she was busy, and had him sleep in his own dog bed, in the living room of her tidy apartment. Hayate remembered the first time he had been denied of sleeping in her room. He had only been in his new home for about a week and a half. It was late, and his master, Riza Hawkeye, had been on the phone with the same florist she always talked to. Riza giggled at the florist, absentmindedly stroking the silky charcoal fur of Hayate with her gentle fingertips and playing with his pointed ears. He wagged his curled tail in appreciation and licked her free hand. Riza took a moment to pull down her tight black tank top, since it had been lifted up past her navel.<p>

"Thank you for your time, I'll be here to accept the delivery," she said to the florist on the phone, fixing the direction of her golden blonde bangs.

Hanging up the phone, she hugged Black Hayate tightly, scratching the underside of his chin, before standing up and retreating to her bedroom. Hayate followed her, his white accented paws padding lightly on the dark carpet. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, Riza pulled her hair out of its clip, so that it fell down around her face and spilled all over her shoulders and down her back in an exotic display. She touched up her makeup, and gave herself one last look-over. Black Hayate sensed someone approaching, so he loyally barked a few times to alert his preoccupied owner. At his warning, Riza looked down at the Shiba Inu and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Black Hayate," she praised, "You're a good boy." she messed with his ears, and walked back through the living room, to the door.

Standing near the doorway, she peeked through the eye hole in the wooden door just in time for an announcing couple of knocks on the door. Hayate stood defensively behind his master while she opened the door. Standing in the hallway was a tall, fit man with glossy black hair and a rounded face. In his hands, he held an extravagant bouquet of naturally vibrant flowers.

"Special delivery," he declared, his deep voice resounding through the air.

"Wonderful," Riza accepted, "Please, come inside."

The man with the flowers stepped into the living room of the apartment, quickly closing the door behind him.

He dropped the beautiful flowers to the ground as if they were a revolting piece of trash. The petals that hit the carpet bent slightly, as if they were saddened at being rejected. As soon as he had let go of the flowers, the man pressed himself up against Riza, taking her tender face in his hands. Riza backed up against the wall, and the stranger brought his body closer to hers, closing the distance between them. His right hand moved to the back of her neck, while his left snaked its way around her waist. He pressed his mouth roughly up against hers, his onyx eyes shutting tightly, as the two engaged in a heated kiss. Both of their lips parted, allowing each other's tongues to embrace with an equally passionate hunger. The man broke the kiss, retreating partially so as to allow more oxygen to fill his and Riza's lungs.

"Roy," she whispered, breathing heavily, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he returned, leaning his forehead against hers.

He traced his fingers up and down her side, making her shiver at his long-awaited touch. Leaning into her once more, Roy placed several kisses along her exposed neck, sucking and kissing her tender skin. He lifted her legs up around his waist, pinning her closer to the wall with each movement, as she ran her fingers through his soft, ebony hair. He picked his head up once more, forcing his tongue into her already open mouth. Again, they were glued in an intense moment of fierce kissing. His hand trailed down her spine, hitting a pressure point in the small of her back. Riza jolted at first from the dull pain and its significant contrast with the utter pleasure she had felt before, letting out a low whimper into Roy's mouth.

Hearing this, Hayate took a step forward, growling at the strange man who had latched himself onto his master. After another kiss, Roy allowed Riza's legs to slip to the floor, and he turned to look at the small Shiba Inu. Wiping his mouth off, he bent down, holding his hand out toward the dog.

"Awww," Roy spoke to Hayate, "You don't remember me?"

Hayate walked forward and sniffed Roy's outstretched hand. It had the cooler scent of men's cologne dominating it, but there was the faint smell of his owner on Roy's skin. Somehow, it did smell familiar…

"I promise I won't hurt her, okay?" he said, catching his breath, "It's not like I bite…hard."

Hayate blinked at the man, still on the defensive, and looked to his owner. Her hair was disheveled, and her cheeks were splashed with pink rosettes of color.

"It's okay, Hayate," she soothed, sitting next to Roy on the floor, in front of Hayate.

Hayate decided to go sit in the kitchen to think. He figured that the strange man wasn't a very good florist, the way he dropped the flowers on the floor earlier. Where did he know that man from? Why was his scent so familiar?

"Here, I'll get you some water," Riza offered her pet, picking up his water dish from the floor. She filled it to the top with cold water from the kitchen faucet, and placed it back on the linoleum.

"Aww, I got some water on my hand," she noted, going to wipe the water off on a nearby hand towel.

Roy intervened, grabbing her hand, and positioning it onto his chest. The water left a wet handprint on his white button-up collared shirt, showing his skin through the thin fabric.

"Oh no," she said sarcastically, "Your shirt's all wet…That just won't do."

Slowly, she undid the buttons on his shirt, one by one. Finally, at the bottom button, she stopped just as she was about to slip it out of the buttonhole, taking the time to gaze dramatically into his deep, sable eyes for effect. The eager man grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her onto his chest, and undoing the last button. She fell against his bare toned body, looking up into his lust-filled eyes.

Black Hayate stopped lapping up the water from the bowl, having quenched his thirst for the most part. Trotting past the clearly occupied couple, the pup made his way back to Riza's bedroom to lie down. He treaded over to the small pile of her dirty laundry, as it was never really all that dirty, and comfortable to sleep on. Her bedroom was always the most comforting place for him to snooze, as she spent most of her free time there, and her gentle personality had sunk into the atmosphere of the room. Her laundry smelled of her wonderful lilac perfume, which added to the factors of why Hayate liked to sleep on top of it. As he was getting no attention at the moment, the black haired canine turned around three times, before finally nestling down into the clothing heap. His carefree mind danced wildly in the grassy fields of his imagination. Imagination was a wonderful thing, that made the uneven clothing pile transform into an extravagant wonderland of cushions, fit for only the most regal of Shiba Inus. Only the sound of desperate breathing from the kitchen resounded through Hayate's ears, and that was easily tuned out.

But only for a moment.

From the other room, there was a light thud as someone's body ran up against a counter. Hayate, awoken from his dream-like trance, tried to once again find his place in his fantasy world. Settling down once more, he let out a tired sigh, just before he was plucked from his daydreaming again. A tight black tank top and a lacy bra fell on top of Hayate's head, the back hooks of the bra nicking the dog on his sensitive, moist nose. Startled, the exhausted dog stood up to shake off the clothes. After they had fallen to the floor, he walked over to his owner and her guest, figuring that he would rather have attention than sleep, seeing as he could nap while she was at work.

Sitting on the plush carpet, Hayate looked innocently up at his master, whose breasts were completely exposed, her sensitive nipples hardened and erect from the cold air. He begged with his eyes for interaction, at least some acknowledgement that he existed. But he received no attention. Instead, the strange man with the onyx eyes had all of Riza's focus. There she was, stroking his chest, sashaying her body around his, petting his hair, whispering his name. Hayate was jealous. Surely, his fur coat must be more impressive than this man's. Hayate's coat shined luxuriously, and his tail was perfectly curly. Far better than this strange creature. The man had almost no fur, and it was disheveled from the constant touching that was occurring. And did he even have a tail? Hayate could find none. Ha! No tail. Of course, Hayate was the more impressive of the two.

Roy trailed his fingers in circles around the blonde women's pink buds, making her spine arch backwards in delight. She pressed her body closer to his, and he took his rough hand, sliding it up her body. Trailing it lightly up her neck, he stopped at her chin to look into her eyes. Violently, he forced his mouth upon hers, which was open from the start. Closed-mouth kisses were for public couples who were to concerned with appearances to put any passion into their embrace, and these two were anything but public. The time that was given to them was a reward for the things that they had had to go through. The Ishvallan War, for example. Although the exchange wasn't equivalent, it was rewarding nonetheless. Still, their time together couldn't be wasted.

"Roy," she whispered, breaking their kiss.

He hung back, studying her amber eyes. Their gazes remained interlocked for a brief moment, and he knew. Pressing his groin against hers, he whispered, "I need you."

She had understood before, but the complete solidity with which he touched her had made her absolutely sure. Trailing her hand slowly down the center of his toned chest, her fingers rested at the waist of his pants. Delicately, she undid the button and zipper, and they stood up in order to remove the troublesome coverings. After the clothes were on the ground, she put her fingers on the elastic waistband of his dark boxers, pointed and tight from his arousal.

"Riza," he breathed desperately, feeling the tightness of his restricting boxers.

She froze, wanting to make him wait, at least for a little longer. After all, it would make the rest so much more rewarding. The more aroused he became, the sweeter their passion would taste. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the shorts came off, dropping to the ground near the previously removed pair of pants.

"Don't tease me like that," his masculine voice said, staring at Riza with his smoldering ebony eyes.

Hayate looked up, seeing the man's tail. Although, it could hardly be considered a "tail," as tails were normally in the back. What a silly place for a tail.

"I'd apologize for teasing you," Riza breathed, "but I'm not sorry." She raised a single eyebrow.

Roy came closer, pushing her down onto her bed. As she fell against the covers, her breasts moved slightly with the change of position and the direction that gravity was pulling them. Riza looked up at him with pleading eyes as he stood above her. He put his hands on her cargo shorts, pulling them down to the floor in a single swift motion, leaving only her lacy black bikini remaining. He got down on his knees, and brought his mouth closer to her covering. Biting the fabric with his teeth, he pulled them down to her ankles, tasting the sweetness that was left on the material.

He climbed up onto Riza's bed, leaning over the exposed woman.

"Are you sure you're not sorry?" he asked dominatingly.

Her eyes shined, challenging his power with a look that could set fire to anyone under normal circumstances. "I'm sure." she responded in mock bitterness.

The lust-driven man put his hand on Riza's chest, drifting the other one to her lower region, making her shiver as his fingertips came in contact with her sensitive folds. Playing with them, he watched her shake with raw euphoria. Finding the vulnerable bump at the top, Roy fingered the spot repeatedly, quickly forcing Riza to gasp sharply, and lose all logical thoughts whatsoever. Driving two of his fingers into her opening, he felt her slick walls tighten, clenching even more so whenever he brushed her in a certain spot. Juices flowed around his fingers, and the woman moaned loudly, biting her bottom lip to stifle some of the noise. Roy took his fingers out of her, licking off what remained on his skin.

Still leaning over her, he gazed suggestively towards her exposed body, his raven eyes filled with desire. He bent down and trailed his tongue down the middle of her stomach, down to her newly coated folds. Once again, Riza panted in ecstasy at his passionate touches. A trail of saliva was left down her abdomen, which Roy used as a path to trace over with delicate kisses, back up to her mouth. Quickly, he kissed her mouth, circling his tongue around hers. Riza tasted part of herself, still left on Roy's taste buds. She moaned into his mouth, to tell him without words how much he meant to her. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his head picking up slightly, foretelling his next move.

Without hesitating for a second, Roy thrusted his length into the woman under him, making her gasp in pain. Not the pain that hurts like a sore. No, this was beautiful, pleasurable pain. The kind of pain that makes you feel truly alive, because enduring anything so sharp made the rest of your life seem so dull and numb that this, _this_ was pure delight. As soon as he was inside of her as far as he could go, she had adjusted to the sensation, and no longer felt that sharp, sudden pain. That was, until he started moving again. Back and forth, he moved himself, constantly hitting her insides at different angles so as not to let her feel the same thing twice. It was absolutely exhilarating. So close on the brink of agony and bliss that it was hard to see, hard to feel, hard to think about anything other than what was happening at that exact moment.

Riza's core felt as though it needed to stop the constant pain, so it tightened around the intruding length, so as to stop it from plunging any further. The action of her walls tightening around him sent waves of pure pleasure up Roy's nervous system, giving him a one-way shot into paradise. He felt his liquids shooting their way up, and as much as he wanted to hold them back for at least a little longer, there was no stopping it. His entire length swelled inside her, making both partners aware of the raw anoesis that they were submerged in.

"Riza," he gasped, "Look at me." Riza heightened her amber eyes to his ebony ones, trying desperately not to close them. Too tired for words, she breathed in attempt to say something.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," he demanded, "I want to see the light in your eyes when you get there."

A heated couple of seconds rolled by, and finally they had reached their climax. Roy found that he could no longer contain himself, and he allowed his seed to be released into her, as he attained absolute bliss. Every fiber in his being, he had given to her in that one moment. There was no one he would rather be with.

"Roy!" she whimpered.

Also obtaining ecstasy, she was blasted with waves of pleasure. Her pain had not been for naught. She would've gladly gone through it thrice more for this slice of heaven. This was paradise.

The Shiba Inu in the corner, on the other hand, knew no such sensation. He was still a puppy, afterall, and had only been adopted about a week ago. There was no experienced dog to show him love; no pup to share his dog bed with. There was just Black Hayate. With sorrow, the lonely dog dragged himself out of the bedroom to lie down on his blue cushion in the living room, next to the couch. Somehow, he would teach himself to tune it out. Somehow, he would entertain himself. But that didn't fix the hurricane of emotions that he felt. Sadness. Loneliness. Jealousy. Anger. No, there was no fixing this. Black Hayate turned around in his plush bed three times, before slumping against the wall of his cushion. Eventually, though, the tempest was calmed, and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. After all, he had a relatively decent life. It was better than living on the street. What was a few nights alone in a warm bed, with a full stomach, compared to countless cold nights alone, abandoned in the streets, with nothing to eat, and no one to be cared for by? This was easily manageable. And this is how the hurricane slept.

* * *

><p><em>'Kay, once again...Please don't flame me. Thanks. Also, if you didn't know, the story's called "Through the Eyes of the Hurricane" BECAUSE "Hayate" means "hurricane." So there's your Japanese lesson for the day. :D If you likeddidn't like certain aspects of the story or something, just let me know in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Endearingly yours,  
>Freyja<em>


End file.
